Forum:Reorganising Dates
What is this for? When browsing the wiki, you may see some dates that just don't seem right as to what they should be. For example, a page would have its date shown as MM/DD/YY, such as 7/4/10 or 12/25/12, which is a common way to show dates in the US. However, some some other places have dates shown as DD/MM/YY, such as 4/7/10 or 25/12/12, which is still the same dates the previous examples, but the date 7/4/10 could be shown as 4/7/10, which could be mistaken as the 8th of April, 2010 instead of the 4th of July, 2010, or vice versa. Solution? UPDATE: The format has been changed. The feel that the best way to fix this problem is by showing the date as the day, the name of the month, and then the year. For example: 4th of July, 2010 or 25th of December, 2012 Exceptions could be if Nexon has an event, maintenance, news, etc. shown in a way such as 11/28/10, so then the page could be named in such a way, or if the date is on your profile. Feel free to leave a suggestion in the Discussion section. Carmaste1 (talk) 04:01, 24th of March, 2013 (UTC) After update: Carmaste1 (talk) 21:10, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Voting 24th of March, 2013 to the 7th of April, 2013 UPDATE: Voting has been extended by a week, ending on the 14th of April, 2013.' Votes before the update will be removed, and will require a new vote.' UPDATE: Voting has ended, however only 2 votes were cast. *You can cast your vote by adding , or under the appropriate section. * stands for: "I support every point of this request." If there is a small point you do not agree with while still accepting the majority of the request, please note that in a short sentence. *Please sign your vote with four '~' (Above taken from here) Support * Carmaste1 (talk) 21:10, April 2, 2013 (UTC) * 22:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oppose * Neutral * Discussion Technically, the DD/MM/YY format is correct, since it goes in an ascending order. The day of the month of the year. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 03:44, 26th of March, 2013 (UTC) *While it is correct, there are still people who use and read dates as MM/DD/YY, whether it's correct or not. The way I propose is to eliminate confusion and is still readable. Carmaste1 (talk) 04:17, March 26, 2013 (UTC) *Yes, and I agree at least partially with the solution, but the principle which you've stated is a very dangerous one. One which allows for mistakes and misinformation to spread through people like a disease, simply because you perceive the effort to correct such mistakes to be too great. We shouldn't base our policy around what is most liked, but around what is most right. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 04:37, 26th of March, 2013 (UTC) *Like I said, many people still use MM/DD/YY here in the US, and since CA NA probably mostly consists of people that live in the US, more people will read dates as MM/DD/YY. However, I don't believe that there is a CAWiki for EU, Korea, or Brazil, so chances are users there will come here. But if all the dates were in MM/DD/YY, and if they use DD/MM/YY, they might read the dates wrong, such as my example in "What is this for?". And if the wiki is in DD/MM/YY, then people who read dates as MM/DD/YY will be confused. Carmaste1 (talk) 13:36, March 26, 2013 (UTC) *Unless you're trying to hint at putting the dates as what they are in your signature. Carmaste1 (talk) 16:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) *But your point goes back on itself. The people who read it the correct way will be confused by the Wiki not doing it correctly. And yes, my suggestion would be putting them as they are in my signature. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 16:45, 2nd of April, 2013 (UTC) I don't believe that 'of' is necessary for the date. i.e. '4th of July, 2012' should be '4th July, 2012'. 00:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) *When you say "4th July, 2012", it doesn't come out smoothly. In a conversation between two people, I don't think that people would say "4th July" instead of "4th of July". Carmaste1 (talk) 16:12, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I do agree that the MM/DD/YY and the DD/MM/YY format causes confusion among people within different localities. But there isn't just one correct way to read the dates: "4th of July, 2013" is correct, but so it "July 4th, 2013". It merely comes down to preferences really (I prefer the latter due to its smaller word count). Bleu! (> - ^.^ -)> 17:20, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, forgot to close it yesterday, however the only people who voted were Edward and I...Carmaste1 (talk) 12:26, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Forum Threads